This invention relates to a process for producing a fire-resistant, light-weight construction material.
Fly ash has been effectively utilized as a cement additive or the like. However at present, from 12 to 13 million tons of fly ash is by-produced annually and therefore its more effective utilization has been desired.
On the other hand, paper sludge incineration ash has a composition similar to that of fly ash. From 30 to 40 thousand tons of paper sludge incineration ash is by-produced annually, but the greater amount thereof has been discarded without utilization and it has become more difficult to find a place where it can be discarded.